Adventure in the Parks of Water
by Captain Parkour
Summary: Also known as "The waterpark prank war." Steve convinces the team to spend a weekend in a waterpark for some 'team bonding.' not necessarily a crossover, but Spiderman in included here. entire team, including Loki is in here as well. please R
1. Chapter 1

Adventure in the parks of water

A.N. this story came to me when a bunch of my friends and I went to a waterpark for my birthday. Enjoy!

….

Tony wasn't sure how Steve managed to convince him that renting out an entire indoor waterpark for a weekend was a good idea for 'team bonding' and he wasn't sure how Steve managed to convince not only him but Coulson and Loki of all people to go along with it, yet here they were the entire team, plus Peter Parker, crammed in the back of a limo on the way to the mountains for a weekend of 'team bonding.'

"Are we there yet?" Clint whined from his position slumped on the floor of the limo.

Steve, patient as ever calmly replied for the umpteenth time, "We're almost there Clint."

"But you said that an hour ago!" Clint whined

"Patience is a virtue Clint." Steve replied without missing a beat.

Natasha, without looking up from her book sighed, "Unless waiting for a target, patience is a virtue Clint does not have."

Tony; fed up with the idle chatter stood up from his position next to Steve and sighed dramatically, falling down on top of Clint.

"Ow! Stark! What gives?! Get off me!"

"Man! You make one comfortable pillow Legolas!"

"Stark. Off. Now." Clint grumbled from underneath Tony.

Tony just wiggled and got more comfortable, pulling out his phone and answering emails.

"Natasha, get him off me!" Clint whined.

"It's your fault for lying on the floor in the first place Clint." Natasha replied in a tone that suggested this isn't the first time something like this had happened.

Loki, who was sitting next to his not-brother spoke up, "So you can beat an entire alien race yet you cannot get one man off of you without help. You mortals are very strange."

"Shut up Loki!" Clint grumbled from underneath Stark. Clint turned his head to look at Steve pleadingly, "Steve…"

Steve sighed, "Tony, please get off of Clint."

"Come on Cap! Don't be such as buzz kill!"

"Tony…" Steve's voice warned.

"Fine!" Tony scrambled off of Clint and turned to find his next victim, an unsuspecting Bruce Banner, who was sitting in the far corner of the limo talking to that Parker kid. In one swift motion Tony lunged across the limo and tackled Bruce to the floor.

Clint who had managed to scramble out of the way and was now sitting next to Natasha smiled, "Dog pile!"

Clint dove on top of Tony, followed closely by Peter then Thor, and surprisingly Steve.

Soon it was only Loki and Natasha still seated calmly in their seats.

Loki peered around the pile of Avengers to glance at Natasha, "Is this normal?"

Natasha sighed and turned a page in her book, "Unfortunately, yes."

"And I thought Thor was bad."

"Just wait till they find the ice cream bar at the resort."

"Odin help us."

Natasha just smiled. This was going to be one interesting weekend.

And from somewhere under the dog pile came a muffled, "Are we there yet?" from Bruce.

Steve looked up and glanced out the window, "Yes! Guys we're here!"

….

A.N. Let me know what you guys think. This is unbeta'd. helps and suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First evening pt 1

A.N. Sorry it took so long to post up this next chapter, I've been swamped all week with school work (and I'm kinda blowing off studying to write this). Also, I forgot to say this last chapter, so… all these characters do not belong to me; I'm just using them to create a story. In this chapter and chapters after it I'm going to break it into parts to help to tackle all the different characters and what happens to them. I will italicize the names of the characters before I begin to tell their stories. Enjoy!

…..

The limo pulled up the entrance of the resort. The driver calmly stepped out and opened the door, causing a pile of avengers to fall out. Natasha calmly stepped over the boys on the ground and thanked the driver, flashing her best 'don't worry I won't kill you yet' smile as she walked to the back of the limo to get her bags. The rest of the avengers picked themselves up off the floor and followed her lead into the resort.

…

Tony whistled appreciatively as he looked around, "Well Steve, you may just be an army guy from the 40s, but you sure do know how to pick out a sweet looking place."

Steve smiled and bumped shoulders with Tony, "I'm glad you like it Stark, cause you're the one footing the bill."

"As always." Tony replied smugly.

The rest of the avengers wandered around the lobby as Steve and Tony walked up to the counter to check in. not that it mattered anyways, considering they were the only ones there.

After the nice 'smoking hot babe' (as Tony called her later) gave them their room keys, everyone disassembled and headed off in their own directions, promising to meet at the restaurant on the main floor for dinner in a few hours.

Thor insisted on investigating the Midguardian placed called the 'arcade' and dragged Loki with him, much to Loki's irritation. Banner went to go and read a book by the pool. Clint, Peter, and Tony decided to go and pull some pranks on the poor unsuspecting staff members. Natasha and Steve then decided to check out some of the attractions the resort had to offer.

….

_Thor and Loki_

Thor bounded around the arcade, dragging Loki with him asking all kinds of questions, "What is that?"

"That is a racing game."

"What is that?"

"That is a ticket counting machine Thor."

"What is that?"

"That is a quarter."

"What is that?"

"I'm not even going to answer that question."

"But…"

"How stupid are you?" Loki asked, but with a playful smile on his face.

"Brother, you know I do this only to see you smile." Thor pushed his brother playfully.

"Since when did you become a sap?" Loki asked, pushing back.

"I am beginning to believe Jane has changed me." Thor laughed.

"Come on you big oaf, I challenge you to a game of air hokey."

"What is that?"

"Odin help me."

…

_Bruce Banner_

Bruce pulled up a chair next to the pool and opened his book on quantum physics to his favorite part, a chapter he helped to prove.

Bruce was deeply engrossed in his book when he heard someone clear their throat in front of him. Bruce sighed and set his book down looking up expectantly. What he saw surprised him, a young man wearing the resort's work attire was standing in front of him, looking quite nervous. Then again, who wouldn't be nervous talking to a man who could become a giant rage monster?

Bruce smiled reassuringly, "Hello. Can I help you?"

The boy smiled back, "Hi. Um… my little brother is, like, your biggest fan, and I was wondering if I could get an autograph for him for his birthday?"

Bruce was taken aback, this was the last thing he was expecting, but he wasn't saddened. In fact, he smiled brightly, "I'd be more than happy to sign an autograph for your brother."

The boy shyly handed over a piece of paper and a pen for Bruce to sign. He quickly scribbled down his name and asked for the name of the younger brother.

"Jimmy." The young man replied.

_Jimmy, _

_HULK SMASH_

_Bruce Banner_

Bruce handed the paper back to the boy and smiled, "Anything else I could do for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering about the book you were reading, is it true that you helped to write part of it?"

Bruce smiled, he liked this kid. He patted the seat next to him and the kid sat down, "Actually…"

…

A.N. So that's it for now, the next chapter will cover what happens to Tony, Clint, Peter, Steve and Natasha. I will try to post before the end of the weekend but no promises. Now, off to study about Civil Rights! As always please R&R and thanks for all the great feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A.N. Sorry Steve gets a bit angst-y in this chapter. It doesn't last long though, I promise! Enjoy!

…

_Tony, Clint, and Peter: one of the rooms in the resort, top floor_

"You got the yogurt Parker?"

"Yup. You got the oatmeal Stark?"

"All ready to go. Clint, how are the balloons looking?"

"Almost ready Stark. This is going to be awesome."

"Where did you get all this stuff anyway Stark?" Peter asked.

"Never underestimate the power of a bored billionaire." Tony replied.

"And never get on Tony's bad side unless you want to become a new target." Clint remarked.

"Noted." Parker smiled.

Stark laughed, "The look on Steve's face is going to be priceless!"

Parker stopped what he was doing and looked at his pranking buddies, "You guys know how much trouble we're going to be in when Steve finds out right?"

Clint shrugged, "Yeah, but it'll totally be worth it. It's his fault for dragging all of us up here for some 'good ole fashioned team bonding'."

"He's got a point." Tony replied.

Peter went back to scooping out large amounts of yogurt into a large tub. He felt a little bad for doing this to Steve, yet he supposed Tony and Clint had a point, Steve always acted like a stick in the mud, the guy needed to loosen up.

They continued to work for a few minutes in silence until they were finished. As Tony applied the finishing touches to his pranking masterpiece, Clint loaded up his bag.

Tony smiled and walked to the door of their hotel room, "Alright Team Iron, let's roll out."

"Who decided that was our name?" Peter asked as he followed Stark, Clint close behind.

….

_Steve and Natasha: indoor mini golf, bottom floor_

Steve picked up his golf ball from the hole and followed Natasha to the next hole. She was winning, by a lot, but he didn't mind. It was nice to get to spend some alone time with the only female member of the team. Despite the fact that Natasha was quiet and could kill him with any object she could get her hands on, Steve found that he liked her company. She was always someone she could talk to when the nightmares got too bad, and he felt like he was drowning in a sea of memories.

"Steve? You just going to stand there all day or are you actually going to try to win?" Natasha asked him with a rare smile on her face.

Steve apologized and placed his blue golf ball down and lined up his shot, squinting in the dark. The mini golf was glow in the dark, making this a little more challenging, but not much. The Super Soldier Serum enhanced his night vision making it ten times easier to see where he was aiming.

Steve lightly tapped his golf ball and watched as it bounced off the far wall and ricocheted under the windmill and into the hole.

"Nice shot Steve." Natasha remarked as she marked down his score on the game card.

Steve laughed, "That's my first hole in one, and you've already gotten over 7, and we're not even half was done yet."

Natasha smiled as she handed him his ball, "Now did you honestly expect to win against a super spy?"

"Haha. No, but I wasn't expecting to lose this bad." Steve replied as they walked to the next hole together.

The two continued to play for the next hour. The final score was Natasha: 20 Steve: 39 As the two walked out of the glow golf side by side, Steve realized he was still holding the pencil from the counter. He turned around and began to walk back when he heard a click followed by a splash and a yelp of surprise.

Steve turned around to see Natasha covered from head to toe in yogurt.

Tony, Clint, and Peter ran around the corner cheering and stopped dead when they saw who their prank hit.

"Shit." Clint about summed it up pretty nicely.

Natasha reached up and wiped yogurt from her eyes, "You all have thirty second to live. Make them count."

"Run." Clint suggested.

"Right." Tony replied.

The three superheroes turned tail and ran.

Steve came up besides Natasha, "Natasha, I am so sorry; this prank was obviously meant for me."

"It's ok Steve. It's been a while since I've had a good prank war."

"What are you going to do?"

Natasha smiled coyly, "Take my revenge. Swiftly and brutally and when they least expect it."

"Need any help?"

Natasha arched an eyebrow at him, "I didn't peg you as a prankster."

"We hardly ever had any down time in the war, so to help keep our spirits up we would pull small pranks on each other to help lighten the mood."

"How good are you?"

"I can give Stark a run for his money."

"They won't know what hit them." Natasha said goodbye to Steve and headed to her room to take a shower and get all of the yogurt off. They agreed to meet that night after the team dinner to plan their revenge.

Team Iron wouldn't know what hit them.


End file.
